Taking Over Me
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: Songfic that is about Serena and Darien, where everyone else has their memories except for Endy. No it isn't taking place during the Doom Tree series. It's just there. COMPLETE - ONESHOT!


_Yes, this is my first songfic. The song is Taking Over Me by Evanescence, which I do not own either. It is a wonderful song. I highly recommend everyone to hear it at least once._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the song._

* * *

_You don't remember me, but I remember you.  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you.  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do._

Serena lay in her bed twisting and turning. She couldn't sleep a wink. He was always on her mind. He didn't remember her, but she remembered _everything_. She was Princess Serenity. She killed herself a thousand years ago because he was gone. Beryl killed her only love. She needed him to remember her! He was taking her over, and he didn't even know it.

Serena rose from her bed. She needed to see him. He needed to remember her. She knew Endymion was deep down inside of him. She would make sure he knew it too!

_I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breath...  
You're taking over me._

Walking outside in her small, white slip, Serena went to his apartment. Andrew had given it to her a week back in case of emergency. Andrew lived during the Silver Millennium too and he remembered. Serena's soldiers, all eight of them, had their memories as well. Why didn't Endymion? Serenity couldn't understand.

_Please, Endy, I need you. I don't know how much longer I can be without you_, Serena thought as she rushed through the rain. She could see his building in the distance. Once she reached it, she raced through the automatic doors. She never even looked at the directions. Her heart led her straight to his door.

Serena knocked as loud as she could. She knew he'd be asleep. It took a few moments for her to finally hear footsteps. She watched anxiously as the door crack open and his cold, midnight blue eyes peered out. They were Endymion's eyes for sure.

"Endymion?" Serenity called using his full name. Seeing who it was, Darien opened the door wider.

"You, what are you doing here at this hour?" He asked eyeing her choice of clothing, "And in that outfit?"

"Please, do you remember? You have to!" Serena tried. Darien looked at her strangely.

"Why do you always ask me that? I only just met you like a month ago. We don't have a past already," Darien said with slight anger. He had no idea who this girl was.

"Yes, we do!" Serenity cried out.

"Keep it down! It's late," Darien hushed her, "Come inside." Serena entered his dark apartment, and was led to the living room to sit.

"No, I can't. Please, Endymion, why don't you remember? I remember everything we shared; every night we made love, the morning after, our long walks through the rose gardens – everything!" Serenity sobbed. She couldn't stand being alone anymore. He needed to remember.

"Listen, miss, I don't know what you're talking about," Darien explained, but then he thought of something, "Maybe you made a mistake. You could have mistaken me for someone else."

Serenity shook her head, "No, there is no one else that is like you. You have the same smell, the same face, the same hair, the same voice, and … the same eyes."

"Well, it's probably just-," Darien began to deny it again. Serenity was getting tired of him denying it.

"No!" She shouted reaching her limit, "Would you just stop denying it, please! Don't you realize it's ripping me apart! Every night … I think about you. I can barely sleep. I can barely eat. I cannot function right without by my side! That's because I _love_ you, damnit!"

Darien saw how much this was hurting her. Whoever this Endymion was, this girl loved him very much. He suddenly felt sorry for her pain, and reached for her.

_Can you know what I know and all we have.  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand.  
I knew you loved me then._

Darien pulled her small body towards his. He tried his best to comfort the sad girl, but he never had to go through this before. He rubbed her back slowly trying to make her calm down. It totally didn't help. The feeling of more remembrance was running through Serenity's body. Her body was reacting to his touch. She began to cry.

_I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breath...  
You're taking over me._

"P-Please … I don't understand," She sobbed into his bare chest, "W-Why don't y-you … remember?"

Darien didn't know what to say. He wanted her to stop crying, and only one way was on his mind. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Suddenly, everything in his mind went blank as he kissed the familiar lips. All the memories of a thousand years ago rushed back into his mind. The prince was remembering his princess.

_I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough.  
So many things inside that just frighten you are taking over._

Darien pulled back slowly with wide eyes. He couldn't understand what he just saw. Everything … was just … wow. His mind was blank from shock.

_I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breath...  
You're taking over me._

"Endy?" Serenity whispered in fear. She could tell something happened to him because of that kiss. Did he remember? If he did, what did he remember? She knew he could remember.

_I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breath...  
You're taking over me._

"It's okay, Serenity," Endymion whispered to his love, "I'm so sorry for forgetting us and everything that we went through together. I was never really gone. I was just … asleep. I guess I didn't wake up at the same time everyone else did. I'm so glad I kissed you though, your lips brought me back. I love you, my princess."

Serenity smiled in satisfaction. She understood. She knew that Endymion could never have forgotten her. She believed in him all along.

"And I, you," She breathed. Serenity knew that for all eternity … he would be taking over her. He would be "taking over me".

_(taking over me)  
You're taking over me  
(taking over me)  
Taking over me_

_- The End -_

__

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. And, yes, I did write this on a whim. :)

Please, REVIEW!

MoonlightMaiden14


End file.
